


that which entices our inner demons

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For all their sage advice and all of their experience, Felix’s brother and father are still claimed by the clever beasts.The snakes. Bloodsuckers. Leeches. He’s heard them called many things.But there’s only one of them that’s ever outlasted Felix in a fight.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	that which entices our inner demons

**Author's Note:**

> done for another rq. ;)

Glenn is the one who teaches Felix to rest with one eye open, to sleep only for a few minutes at a time. “You have to be careful,” he says, cleaning the barrel of his rifle before locking the bayonet onto the end of it. “They don’t sleep, so we can’t either.”

Rodrigue is the one who teaches Felix how to fight, forcing both of his sons to swallow their own blood, to work until they don’t have any water left in their bodies to sweat out. “They will not take pity on you when you’re wounded. You must learn to protect yourself when you’re at your worst, or you won’t survive in this world.”

For all their sage advice and all of their experience, his brother and father are still claimed by the clever beasts.

The snakes. Bloodsuckers. Leeches. He’s heard them called many things. 

But there’s only one of them that’s ever outlasted Felix in a fight.

The blonde creature is a hulking imitation of a man several inches taller than Felix. It is with a broken arm and a cleverly-timed drop of a match on dry timber that Felix narrowly manages to escape the beast’s clutches. The bloodsucker had made an infernal noise at the first lick of the flames, a cross between a howl and a screech; a nightmarish noise akin to that of nails scratching down a rusted surface. His screams summon more of his kind from the shadows, and they help move the wounded beast to shelter.

Felix is proud, because he took the beast’s eye out and put a silver bullet in his shoulder in the midst of their exchange. The fire covers his trail, keeping him safe for the moment. 

They, too, could burn to ashes. It’s a rather plain failing for creatures that survive off of the blood culled from human bodies.

The Fraldarius hunters, long admired for their bravery and mettle as the sharpest of their kind, have been whittled down to one miserable remaining member. Felix hangs onto his life by a thread, vision blurring with pain.

* * *

He passes out, but not for long; if he stays in one place, he’ll die, or worse. “The only thing worse than dying like a dog,” Glenn had said, “is being turned. Becoming one of them.”

For weeks, Felix roams. After several days of quiet, he does not _relax_ ; he cannot afford to. 

Everyday, he goes through the ritual of swinging his sword and loading silver bullets into his rifle before closing his eyes for a bit. His afternoon rest against a tree is disturbed by a rustle in the trees nearby, a sweet-faced young woman emerging from the brush close to the stream.

He is not a nice man, but he is not heartless. It’s unusual to see a maid out in the forest unaccompanied at this time of day. She must be lonely, or lost. “It’s dangerous in these woods,” Felix warns her, his tone cool and terse.

The redheaded girl stifles a giggle with her hand, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Thank you for your concern, sir. I live in the village nearby, but the boys say they don’t want to dance with a knock-kneed milkmaid. I decided to go for a walk instead, to keep my legs spry.”

Felix scoffs. “They have no taste. Pay them no mind.”

With another laugh, the young woman says thank you, a light flush making her look quite charming. They spend the afternoon together, and Felix is amused to note her penchant for singing silly little songs, musical numbers with odd lyrics to accompany her bold nature. Those young men are fools, he knows, not to appreciate a woman like this. They’ll all be sorry that they didn’t ask for her hand in marriage when she was knock-kneed and fresh-faced.

“I must away back to town,” the girl, Annette, says at last, gathering her basket up in her hands. Though they’ve been together an hour or two, he doesn’t recall her grabbing any snacks out of it. Perhaps she’d just been too shy to eat in front of a stranger. “My brother will be worried about me.”

Felix shoos her away with a small smile. “Go, then. I shan’t have his poor temper on my conscious.”

Annette toys with her basket, rocking back and forth on her heels. “True. Right.” After an odd pause, she beams. “I suppose I’ll have to do my part to keep him happy.”

He gets whiplash from how quickly things shift from a cozy evening to having to belatedly defend himself from pinned to the ground by tiny, surprisingly powerful pale hands. Annette’s previously blue eyes turn burnished gold in the setting sun.

“You’re a very careful hunter,” she whispers, uncaring of Felix’s attempts to wrench her hands off his throat. “I thought you might have been one of us, given how highly the king speaks of you. I’m pleased to know that your heart still beats after all.”

He goes under just like that, with rage spewing on his lips. 

Another Fraldarius lost to the beasts.

* * *

When he wakes up, he’s chained to a wall, all four of his limbs spread wide apart. His clothes are torn, and his hair is hanging down in his face—things that have been done to further humiliate him, Felix is sure.

The king of the beasts sweeps into the room, the air chilling at his very presence. Death clings even stronger to his form. He’s one of the _old_ creatures. 

So noble and high are his features that Felix could almost mistake him for a man.

“I’ve been working very hard to find you,” the beast says, a bloodied animal pelt draped over his shoulders like a cape. “If I had known it would be so easy to bait you, I would’ve done so sooner.”

Felix snarls, snapping his teeth at the creature. “Kill me, beast. I want no part of your games.”

The creature digs his claws into Felix’s chin, the blue of his iris giving way to a sharp, almost-red, gold. “You took my right eye from me. Do not presume to think you’ll be getting out of this situation quickly, hunter. You’ll pay your dues.”

Felix spits on his face. “I’m no coward. Whatever you throw at me, I can take it. I may be the last living Fraldarius, but so long as you keep me around without killing me, know that I will do everything in my power to escape, to tear you limb from limb one day.”

For some reason, the words make the creature flash his teeth in a smile, all of them unnaturally long and razor sharp. “I look forward to seeing you try.”

* * *

There’s a young-looking woman named Mercedes who first takes on the task of forcing food down Felix’s throat. When he tries not to chew, or when he heaves, she puts a hand on the back of his head, pulling on his hair quite gently. “My apologies,” she says, sounding quite sincere. “Dimitri insists that you eat _something_.”

Her utterance is the first time he learns the king’s name. He commits it to memory, the title of his sworn enemy.

Everything that they feed him tastes odd. Sometimes, the seasoning too salty; others, the temperature is too cold.

After she’s finished, she wipes Felix’s mouth clean with a handkerchief. Annette comes to meet Mercedes by the door to Felix’s cell after his meals with a sheepish smile.

He’s surprised with himself, for how little he resents her. She is much the same to him in captivity as she had been that day in the woods, singing little ditties and offering him cookies she’d stolen from someone’s windowsill. “I did so adore them when I was alive,” she muses, holding one up to Felix, though she knows he’ll turn them down. “As ever, I am sorry. I was had orders to obey, that’s all.”

Felix shakes his head with a wry smile. “I understand.”

If he had been in Dimitri’s place, he would have done the same thing.

It is a fool’s mistake to leave one’s enemies at large.

* * *

Days pass like this, sliding into weeks, and then months. Felix becomes quite friendly with all the members of the coven because they’re rather sweet, if one could stomach the senseless gore of what they do to survive. Could ignore the clinging stench of blood permeating all of their clothing.

Felix doesn’t _like_ what they do, but he decides he’ll spare the rest if he can manage it, once there’s an opportunity to escape. The only person he _has_ to kill is Dimitri, because he’s too dangerous to live.

He’s feral, and powerful, and old. He could wring this whole country dry if he wanted to. Felix will have a stake in Dimitri’s heart, even if he dies trying to accomplish the task.

As if summoned by the very thought of him, Dimitri appears.

Felix keeps track of the days by who comes down to the cellar to feed him and chat. Mercedes and Annette. Ashe and Dedue. Sylvain and Ingrid. Dimitri is the only one who doesn’t follow a predetermined schedule, and, given Dedue’s silent visit earlier, it’s a Tuesday. 

That means Dimitri starts doing this _thing_ he’s taken to doing.

Every position that they keep him in is uncomfortable, but once a week, Dimitri lowers him to the floor, his long nails raking down Felix’s clothing. He changes those too, very carefully, carefully remembering the strength and cunning of the human below his hands.

This time, however, Felix bites at Dimitri, not so much intending to break out of his cell as he is trying to get the _fuck_ away from the blonde. Dimitri had taken his fangs out to strike, his eyes glowing gold with lust.

It’s been three months. Three, and already Dimitri has succumb to his baser instincts. His desire to bleed the human he has in captivity dry; Felix figures he does this so he doesn’t have to chase down some other miserable creature for a meal. Why should he have to, when there’s an easy solution down in his own cellar?

“Either kill me or release me,” Felix demands, maroon eyes narrowed into thin slits. “If you will do neither of those things, you’re even more of a beast than I thought.”

Dimitri pulls back, his expression almost wounded. The blue swallows gold in his iris, pupils rounding out from slits to circles. After a pause, the blonde runs a hand down Felix’s spine. “You are not so different from me,” he murmurs, his voice achingly sweet, a hue of mesmerizing poison dripping from his lips. “We are both creatures who revel in violence, who can only feel alive in the midst of carnage.”

Felix snaps, temple throbbing with the force of his sudden headache. “I only kill those that must be killed, filthy parasites like you. You’ll receive no sympathy from me.”

“No,” Dimitri chortles. “I wouldn’t expect to.”

He doesn’t bite, but he does _invade_ , just like he had the week before, and the week before that too. Initially, Felix had howled, restraints keeping his limbs spread too far apart to fight, but Dimitri likes for Felix to fight now. Likes the scrape of Felix’s nails against his pale skin, fighting Dimitri for his life.

It goes against everything in Felix’s training. He tries to get away, to discover a chink in Dimitri’s armor, but it never shows itself. He remains unmoved, far too strong, only the briefest clench of his fist enough to break Felix’s wrist.

He is strung out, his body’s physiological response to stimulation disgusting him.

“Next week,” Dimitri murmurs as he replaces the shackles on Felix’s wrist. “I shall make you mine.”

Felix yells, hideous, filthy curses of the damned. He spews profanities to the rest of the coven with their sad eyes, heat running through his veins at the threat.

He would sooner swallow his own tongue than complete the ritual Dimitri has planned for him.

* * *

Dimitri holds Felix in place on the floor, muscles bulging with the effort of keeping the hunter in place. “Why must you be so difficult?” Dimitri sighs, and he does what Felix has been dreading all along.

He bites down.

 _Shit_. Felix’s vision goes white, first with pain, and then with pleasure.

It feels _good_.

When Dimitri leans back, blood running down his chin, his voice is a sensual caress against Felix’s ear. “I don’t kill for sport, you know. I have a sister who does, and I need your help to destroy her.”

Felix moans when Dimitri puts two fingers in his hole, tears of hot anger and confusion gathering on his lashes. “I would’ve hunted her down and murdered her like the rest of your kind if you had let me go.”

Dimitri licks the side of Felix’s face, smearing blood on the brunette’s cheek. “Yes. But you would have killed my family as well, and I couldn’t have that. Now that you know them, do you believe them capable of such tragedies? My coven was not responsible for what happened at Remire, or at Duscur.”

Felix clutches at the cement flooring, sweat dripping off of his skin, nostrils flaring as Dimitri slides in deep. “How do you know—” Felix bucks, biting his lips to stifle a moan. “No one else was there, I’ve never told you about those things.”

The places his father and brother had died, respectively.

Dimitri sinks his fangs back in for a long drag, Felix struggling to stay conscious. “I can see the echoes of your memories, as I prepare to turn you. As your blood courses through my veins.” Felix would come, but his vision is swimming. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to do much of anything in another minute or two. “And besides. Your brother helped me, once. He thought me a human child, needlessly rescuing me from a traveling group of slavers. I always repay my debts. Though, you taking my eye took some time for me to forgive.”

“Fuck you,” Felix whispers, unable to summon the full weight of his vitriol.

He comes, bonelessly, and a minute later he is dead.

But not for long.

Dimitri bites into his thumb before pressing it into Felix’s mouth, thick droplets of it heading down Felix’s throat.

Hatefully, his eyes fly open, no longer soft and russet brown but lurid amber, a familiar gold.

His teeth extend into fangs and he throws Dimitri to the ground, startled by the overwhelming force that he’s been granted. “I never wanted this,” he shouts, banging on Dimitri’s chest as he valiantly tries to resist the siren’s call of Dimitri’s throat singing to him, the vampire’s skin begging to be torn asunder.

“It is both a punishment and a gift,” Dimitri explains, holding his arms with a smile. “Come now. Don’t be shy.”

And Felix drinks, and drinks, until Dimitri is almost dry, the blonde snapping his fingers to request that Sylvain bring them more humans to slake Felix’s newborn thirst.

* * *

Dimitri throws on a new cloak, the tips of the fur stained red. “I trust that you’ll be able to handle matters in the east by yourself.”

Felix rolls his eyes, the pupils already narrowed to slits. “Stop nagging me. I was a hunter long before crossing paths with you, and I’m still a hunter now. The change didn’t take that urge out of me.”

Sylvain laughs, tosses his hands behind his head. “You’ve really brought a handful into our den, boss. You must like him a lot.”

Dimitri smirks, his lips quirking up with a glint in his eye. “He’s not one to be tamed. Don’t you find wild things beautiful?”

Felix bares his fangs at Dimitri, angling for a fight, but the blonde takes the edge off of Felix’s temper by taking blood from the brunette’s arm, his hand bundled into a fist. Though Felix is quite familiar with the arousal accompanying Dimitri’s bites by this point, he still doesn’t like it, the sensation of being anything less than fully control, so he tugs his arm away with a scowl and a flush.

“I’ll see you when you return victorious, dear hunter.” Dimtiri waves, Annette, Ashe, and Dedue trailing behind him before they all disappear into the shadows.

Sylvain slings an arm over Felix’s shoulder with a grin. “The king’s awfully smitten with you, hmm? I suppose you’ll have to do something to impress him, to stay in his good graces.”

“I’d rather choke on my own vomit,” Felix retorts, leaping into the trees with the wind rushing through his hair. “I’ll never forgive him for what he’s done to me, so long as he lives. But.” He chances a glance over his shoulder, where he feels as though he can nearly see Dimitri behind him, though the other man is miles away. “I do understand why he did it.”

“Meaning you’ll stop trying to kill him at every opportunity, then?”

Felix snorts. “What would be the fun in that? What you need to understand about beasts, Sylvain, is that they thrive off of the challenge. He doesn’t want gifts and accolades. He wants me to chase him to the ends of the world. To be the one to rip his heart out of his chest.”

Sylvain grimaces. “You two are so weird.”

The shorter vampire flashes his fangs. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> requests open as always on **tumblr** [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/ask).  
>  **twitter** [@gurglegoggles](https://twitter.com/gurglegoggles)


End file.
